


Beyond Words: 6. Dark Of Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 6. Dark Of Night

**“Beyond Words: 6. Dark Of Night” Gen Merlin (Modern AU)**  
Word prompt: Gloomy  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

 **Dark Of Night**  
Even though the day had been gloomy and the sky had threated rain, the night seemed even darker somehow.

Merlin had embraced the gloomy day. It had matched his mood and gave him comfort. He looked around as the sun set and the gloom began to cover him like a blanket.

The trees had turned into black observers. He could feel them watching him, judging him.

He stood up and started to leave but something stopped him. He turned back to the lake and looked at the water.

On the moonless night the water had become luminous. Was it magick?


End file.
